The One Where Ginny Gets the Hint (Maybe)
by WildeStories
Summary: Harry is hiding in his room, scared of a love potion brewing Ginny. Will Draco be able to help the damsel in distress? Sequel to The One Where Harry Is In Trouble, please read that first, or you ll be as clued up about the plot as Ginny is about Harry s sexual orientation.


I must say I really enjoyed writing The One Where Harry Is In Trouble, so I decided to write a sequel which continues the story (I don´t know about you, but I´m interested to see what Ginny is going to do!). Sooo, without any further ado, here it is! ...Oh wait, I´m getting a call here... Yes, I know that. Of course. Bye! Ok, so I just got into trouble with my conscience, it told me to, I quote, "Bloody tell those readers that you don´t own anything. Nothing! Just the plot. You ain´t no Rowling you punk!" So, dear readers, I do NOT own anything, nothing, just the plot. And a foul mouthed conscience.

The One Where Ginny Gets the Hint...Maybe

The next morning, Harry was feeling fresh, happy, and not at all paranoid anymore. He didn´t know exactly why, the situation he was in hadn´t changed, after all, but somehow he knew that he was safe. After all, he was under the protection of a Malfoy. And if that didn´t count for anything, then Harry didn´t know what did.

As soon as he walked down the stairs into the common room, he saw Hermione dart towards him. That wasn´t good. That meant that Ginny was still trying to force some liquid down his throat to not only straighten him out again, but also to make him want to snog her silly. Not that she knew that the first was a feat she was trying to attempt. Oh well, too bad.

"Harry."

"Hermione." (This is where he got the first murderous glance shot at him that day)

"Harry, she´s gone berserk. Really, she has. Last night, she stayed up till four, just reading that stupid book. Then this morning, she asked me where she could get essence of wallflower and rat grease. I´ll check what you can do with them in the library later, but you should be really careful till then. Maybe you should stay up in your dorm while I don´t know what potion she´ll be making yet." Harry´s eyes bulged. Hermione. telling him _not_ to go to class. Then the book Ginny picked up couldn´t just have been anyone.

"`Mione, seriously: What book is that that Ginny got? As far as I know, all books in the potions section aren´t dangerous, and yet you´re going completely crazy, and I was freaking out too because of that. So, what´s up?" His friend shuffled her feet and looked down before answering slowly.

"She...she got it from the restricted section. From what I could see, I think it´s a book called "175 Potions For Your Every Dream". I´d heard about it before, it contains all sorts of really difficult, forbidden potions that can go horribly wrong and are awfully strong." she admitted finally. Ten seconds later Harry was back in his bed.

If it had been any other girl, the Chosen One wouldn´t have reacted like that, of course- let´s just recall that horrible little Romilda Vane disaster- but Ginny, _Ginny, _well, she was a whole different story. It wasn´t only the bat-bogy hex she could use against you. She was a very defensive person, through and through. That´s why Harry knew that if she had a book filled with strong love potion recipes, she would know _exactly_ how to use it.

Harry pulled the Mauderers Map from his trunk and looked for Draco. This had become one of his favourite pastimes since he had discovered his crush on the Slytherin half a year ago. The boy smiled remembering the day in September.

_"Oy, Potter! Feeling happy scrambling around in dust, are you?" _ _Draco sneered, looking down at Harry who was busy picking up the remains of a statue. _

_"Actually, I am rather happy at the moment, thanks for asking." he replied. The other boy just laughed in return, making Harry feel stupid and a bit... well, he couldn´t quite place the feeling that seemed to be chewing at the edges of his heart. It was rather weird, really. Harry felt as though he had just won a medal or something but wasn´t able to wear it. Like Draco´s laugh was a wonderful prize, but he wanted more than that. _

_The Malfoys had been granted freedom for stepping back in the war, but of course their status was ruined completely. Still, Draco had kept his pride, which was something Harry admired a lot. And weirdly enough, the students of Hogwarts still looked up to him- not because of his name or the money connected to it, but simply because of him. _

_Harry had spent a big deal of time thinking about that feeling that day, but hadn´t been able to place it. Frustrated, he had gone to the only source of knowledge so huge that he was sure to find the answer there- Hermione._

_"Mione, you´re good with people, aren´t you?" he had asked his friend._

_"Well...I can deal with them a lot better than Ron, so if you´re looking for advice, I guess I´m really the better option." she had answered slowly, choosing her words well (they had gotten Ron to sit up from his half-lying position on his History of Magic book and made him call "Hey!" in any case). "So, what´s the problem?"_

_"Well, I guess I´m just being crazy here, but...I´m just feeling really weird today. And it started after I met Malfoy this morning."_

_"Oh Harry" Hermione had sighed, exasperated "have you finally realized how great you two fit together?"_

_"What?!" Harry and Ron had cried. But really, Harry had known she was right._

"Oi, Granger!" Draco called out to the young woman standing in front of the potions classroom. "Where´d you leave your bespectacled companion?"

"Why would that interest you, Malfoy?" Ron snapped, putting an arm around his girlfriend.

"Who asked you, Weasel? But if you want to know: Professor Slughorn told me he would be my partner today. I just wanted to know if fate was really so grateful as to make him sick so I could work with someone actually capable of brewing a potion." Draco answered, looking down at his perfect fingernails before shooting the two Gryffindors a worried look.

"Why, today´s your lucky day then. Harry´s not feeling well, he´s staying in bed today." Hermione replied.

"Oh gosh, has our hero got a bit of a cold?" the blonde sneered, trying hard to keep his voice Malfoy-like.

"No, a bit of a Ginny problem." Draco´s face turned a horrible waxy colour. As if in trance, he bent down, picked up his bag and half walked, half ran back down the corridor towards Gryffindor tower.

"Harry!"

"Draco, what are you doing here!" Harry cried in surprise. He had been reading, and his hair was even messier than usual from being smashed against his cushion. Draco thought he looked adorable, but now wasn´t the time for thinking about matters of the bedroom... which was difficult, considering the fact that he was standing in one...with his boyfriend already lying on the mattress, just a few steps away from him, simply _begging _to be... "Draco?"

"Huh? Oh, I met Hermione and Ron and they told me about your problem... I guess I was just worried..."

"Aw!" Harry whined, touched, and dragged himself over his bed on his knees to hug his boyfriend. "But really, you shouldn´t have come! Did anyone see you? And now you´re missing potions because of me! No, I can´t accept that! It´s ok if _I _miss classes because of Ginny, but _you_! No, enough is enough." The Chosen One was on a mission now. He jumped up, out on his tie, grabbed his bag, snatched Draco´s hand and marched into the Great Hall.

Lunch had just started, and the air was filled with the buzz of student chatter. But that all stopped abruptly as Harry Potter stormed the room with- no! Could that be true?- Draco Malfoy attached to him. And not because he was breaking one or two bones in the Slytherin´s body, but because he was _holding his hand! _In a romantic way! The student body of Hogwarts was shell-shocked. Their world had just been knocked right off its hinges and smashed into a million little_, D+H forever_ engraved pieces!

"Ginny!" Harry called, getting the completely stunned redhead´s attention at once. "Ginny, I won´t ever go out with you. You know I like you as a friend, but you won´t ever be more than that, simply because I´m dating Draco. See: I. Am. Gay. Not going through a simple phase, not bi, no, GAY. So if you would please stop making my life miserable by keeping me and my boyfriend from going to classes due to fear of your silly little potions, that´d be great. And enjoy your lunch." That being said, Harry turned on his heel (sadly twisting Draco´s arm into a very painful position, thus destroying the effect of his leaving slightly) and marched out of the Great Hall, leaving the students with another epic memory to pass on to the generations to come.

Fin

Hope you liked it! The plot slightly changed from what I had imagined when I started, but I hope it was enjoyable anyway. I´m playing with the idea of writing a prequel that deals with the start of Drarry´s relationship, so please tell me if you´d like that! Oh, and do leave me a review, they light up my day so very much. And for each review you´ll get a free imaginary cookie! (Flamers don´t, they get a bit of cold water in their faces to cool off) Cheers, guys!


End file.
